Evolution
by Thnx4theGum
Summary: A series of poetic devices tracing the evolution of the B&B relationship.
1. The Touch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

It began with a touch. A simple gesture, really, yet packed with meaning. An olive branch from one partner to another. She reached out. He reached back. Hands held.

It grew into a habit. His hand on her back, her pinch on his cheek, slap on his shoulder. Hands. Shoulders. Brushing. Lingering.

It blossomed into an instinct. Problem? Reach out. Giving. Reciprocation. Guy Hug. Comfort. Stability.

It exploded on a dare. Mistletoe. Lips pressed. Tounges met. Heartbeats raced. Feelings evolved.

"I've got, erm, stuff."

"Yeah- yeah. Me too. Thanks for the gum."


	2. The Call

He called.

First he called Zack, but he couldn't get through.

Then he'd called the airport and told them to detain her.

And every time a case came up, he called.

He had called a lot when he had to stay in DC with Gordon Gordon.

She'd called him too- his Bones. Calling.

Then one day- the day after he'd slipped a ring on her finger-

He'd called again

Not to report a murder

Not to drag her out of bed to a crime scene

Not to make sure she was home safely

"I just called to say 'I love you', Bones."


	3. The Name

The Name:  
It started with an order: "DON'T.CALL.ME.BONES."  
It digressed to a protest: "DON'T call me Bones."  
It ebbed to a withering eye roll: "Don't call me Bones."  
It became her name: "My Bones," taps phone, "That's my Bones calling."  
Clark thought it was funny: "Bones, that's what everybody called me."  
They both glared at him.  
It had evolved into his term of endearment.  
"Bones."


	4. Diamante

**A/N: These poems are called diamantes. The purpose of the poem is to take 2 opposite items and link them together by the end of the middle line. I thought Booth and Bones were good candidates.**

Booth  
Male, Hot  
Ranger, Sniper, Agent  
Interrogating, Fighting Crime, Solving Cases  
Doctor, Author, Anthropologist  
Female, Stunning  
Bones

Booth  
Heart, Gut  
Intelligent, Intuitive, Loyal  
Unflappable, Understanding, Unwavering  
Intelligent, Emperical, Precise  
Mind, Brain  
Brennan


	5. The Look

The Look:

It started with rolling eyes- his and hers.  
Squint!  
Alpha-male!

Then came the knowing looks- his exasperated, hers derogatory  
Do I really have to put up with this?  
Is this truly necessary?

Until one day, unexpectedly, they began to connect with their eyes  
Can you believe what he's saying?  
We can get this man to tell us the truth!

And people began to notice  
It's like watching ocular intercourse, Sweetie.  
You just, totally, go into your own world. Like right there.

But they didn't care, because they were too caught up- in each other's eyes.  
I'm here for you, Bones.  
And I for you.

And long before any words were spoken, they knew that the other loved them.

The eyes had it.


	6. The Partnership

The Partnership:

It started with a handshake  
"You want me to spit in my hand? We're Scully and Mulder."  
"I don't know what that means."

It grew with the pact  
"I want to put away as many lives as I took."  
"I'd like to help you with that."

They drew a line  
"It doesn't work for people like us- people in high-risk situations."  
"I concur."

Nobody noticed  
"This is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan."  
"How long have you two been dating?"  
"Oh, we don't date."

They watched a baby together  
"Why don't you pick him up and give him a cuddle?"  
"Just because I have breasts doesn't mean that I have magical powers over infants."

And he dreamed  
"We could all go fishing, come back home, plop ourselves in front of that big, 103-inch plasma screen of heaven."

Everything happens eventually.


	7. The Line

The Line:

He drew it, he said, to keep them safe.

But emotionally, they had already crossed it.

He held back

When she hugged him

When she pecked his cheek

When she inserted her gum in his mouth under the mistletoe

But she needed him

To help her cope with the trial

To teach her how to use her heart

To hold her when her world came crashing down

And so he waited

Until the time was right

Until their moment came

AND HE ERASED THE LINE FOREVER!!


End file.
